custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arena match of Skrall vs. Verex
The arena match of Skrall vs. Verex was an arena match between a Skrall Glatorian of the Rock Tribe and the exiled Skrall Verex, who had been temporarily hired by the Fire Tribe. History Dispute The Fire Tribe was at some point brought into dispute with the Rock Tribe over the ownership of a weapons cache recently unearthed. Unable to come to an agreement, the two tribes agreed to settle the argument in an arena match hosted at the village of Vulcanus. However, the Fire Tribe found themselves unable to spare any of their top warriors, with Ackar recovering from a match with Vastus, Magmus occupied with the training of Glatorian Vernax, and Flardrek caught up in the Water Tribe village Tajun. However, the Agori trader Ranzesk offered the services of his ally, a mutant Skrall warrior named Verex, for the match. Raanu then managed to convince both Verex and the Agori that he would be fighting for Vulcanus. In turn, Tuma sent one of the warrior-class Skrall to battle Verex. Shortly before the match, Verex had Raanu withhold his names from the announcements in order to prevent Tuma from learning of his survival. Fight After the Verex and the Skrall arrived in the arena, the two warriors fought. However, despite Verex's skill in combat, the attacking Skrall managed to gain the upper hand as a result of Verex's unfamiliarity with his new form. After being sent reeling backwards, Verex narrowly avoided a blow from his opponent's saw shield before being forced back by a kick in the chest. After recovering and locking his own weapons with the Skrall's, Verex accidentally tripped on his own tail, before blocking another blow from his attacker's sword. To the amazement of everyone present, Verex delivered a powerful kick that sent the Skrall flying over fifteen feet away. After informing Ranzesk of the problems with his fighting style, Verex avoided another swipe from his opponent's tool, before accidentally plunging his sword into one of the walls of the arena. Unable to remove his weapon from the wall, Verex was forced to abandon it in order to avoid an attack by the Skrall warrior. After yet again tripping over his tail, Verex was thrown across the arena by the Skrall, before being knocked of his feet by a blast from his enemy's Thornax Launcher. Faced with the prospect of surrender and defeat, Verex almost conceded the match. However, before he accepted his loss, Verex conjured a final desperate plan. After using his tail to trip the Skrall, Verex removed the Thornax Launcher from his sword and fired at the warrior. Too injured to continue fighting, the Skrall conceded. Aftermath As a result of Verex's victory, the Fire Tribe received ownership over the weapons cache. Verex also claimed the weapons of the Skrall warrior shield as both a victory trophy for Vulcanus and a reminder of the tribe's victory. Shortly after the match, Verex was approached by Ackar, who offered him the role of a Glatorian, an offer Verex eventually accepted. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' Category:Arena Matches